Wireless standards may (e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) define a mechanism for reporting the location of user equipment (UE), having cell level granularity, for use in policy control and charging scenarios. The mechanism includes reporting instances of a UE entering and leaving a presence reporting area (PRA), to a policy and charging entity, for use in adjusting one or more policy and/or charging rules applied to UE communication sessions based on the UE's presence in the PRA.